civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaka (Civ5)
Shaka kaSenzangakhona, also known as Shaka Zulu, was the most influential leader of the Zulu Kingdom. In-Game Shaka likely speaks isiZulu esijulile, which translates roughly as 'deep' isiZulu, in contrast to much of contemporary or 'urban' isiZulu which tends to use significant number of loanwords from English. The background appears to be a village located in a valley near the Drakensberg mountains, likely Ulundi, with cattle-bone fences and elephant-skull totems erected around the huts. Shaka is armed with the signature weapons of his people: the oblong cowhide shield and Iklwa, or 'assegai', a type of short spear. Capital: Ulundi Unique Unit: Impi Unique Building: Ikanda Unique Ability: Iklwa Voice Actor: Khulu Silenjana AI Traits Shaka is an aggressive personality and will often try for a Domination Victory above all others. Shaka tends to be suspicious of other leaders, though neutral towards fellow warmongers. He will often denounce or declare war on them for perceived slights. However, if the player does earn his trust, Shaka is fiercely loyal in the face of mutual foes. Shaka takes a priority on raising a strong offensive army, consisting primarily of melee units, which are later replaced by gunpowder units. His defensive militia will not be as good, though. It's also worth noting that Shaka will likely try to get nuclear weapons. Shaka tends to bully City-States, and may also try to conquer them. The largest threat from Shaka, apart from outright wars, is his aggressive expansion. He will try to claim territory as quickly as he can, showing little interest in Culture, Science, or Religion. History "Strike an enemy once and for all. Let him cease to exist as a tribe, or he will live to fly at your throat again." According to the diary of H.F. Flynn, Shaka voiced this edict to his ally Dingiswayo concerning a defeated enemy; even if apocryphal, these words certainly summarize Shaka's philosophy. Bastard son of a tribal chieftain, Shaka kaSenzangahona would oust his half-brother in 1816 AD to claim leadership of the Zulus. He is credited with unifying the Nguni tribes into the Zulu Kingdom. Although called a military genius for his reforms and innovations, he has also been condemned for the brutality of his reign. Whatever the judgement, Shaka laid the foundation for an imposing Zulu state. Upon his assassination in 1828, the Zulu were poised to challenge even the Europeans for control of southern Africa. Early Life Although Shaka's life is shrouded in legend and lies, we do know he was the illegitimate son of Senzangakhona, chief of the then-insignificant Zulu tribe, which numbered less than 1500 people. Shaka's mother, Nandi, was the daughter of a deceased chieftain of the Langeni. Despite his attempts to deny paternity, Senzangakhona would eventually marry Nandi, installing her as his third wife. But the relationship was troubled, and the Zulu chieftain would exile Nandi and Shaka. The two wandered until 1803 AD, when they found haven with the Mtetwa and their chief Dingiswayo. Under Dingiswayo's patronage, Shaka grew into a tall, imposing young warrior, imbued with courage and daring. At the age of 23, Shaka was given command of a regiment in Dingiswayo's army. His deeds and stature brought him a rapid rise in the army, and Shaka became one of the chief's foremost commanders. Shaka rearmed his units, discarding the light throwing spear the Mtetwa favored for a broad-bladed stabbing spear (the famed assagai) and a large, cowhide-covered shield. On the death of Shaka's father around 1816 AD, Dingiswayo lent his protege the military support necessary to oust and assassinate his half-brother Sigujana and establish himself chieftain of the Zulu. The coup was relatively bloodless, and the Zulu accepted Shaka without reservation. Shaka pledged himself a vassal of the Mtetwa. As the chieftain's favorite, Shaka was granted unusual latitude in expanding his holdings through conquering and assimilating neighbouring tribes. By 1817, Shaka could command a force of 2000 warriors, and had assured his position as the first of Dingiswayo's vassals. Reign According to legend, in Dingiswayo's last battle against Zwide of the Ndwandwe, Shaka purposely delayed the arrival of his forces until Dingiswayo had been defeated and killed, keeping his own forces intact. Stepping into the power vacuum, Shaka began conquering and assimilating small neighbouring tribes with brutal efficiency.Within a few years the Qwabe, Hlubi, and Mkhize were added to the Zulu empire; through diplomacy and patronage, Shaka brought the Sithole and Thuli under his command. By 1824, Shaka had an army of 20,000 warriors, trained in his manner of tactics and strategy. Concerned by the growing Zulu power, Zwide moved against Shaka. The first Ndwandwe invasion was defeated at Gqokoli Hill by superior tactics and Shaka's defensive strategy. In 1819 AD, Zwide sent a second expedition into the Zulu lands. Retreating steadily, Shaka lured the massed enemy deep into his own territory, until at the Mhlathuze River, Shaka flung his regiments at the exhausted Ndwandwe and their allies. The outcome was a decisive defeat for the invaders in a two-day running battle, and the Ndwandwe, Jere, Maseko and Msene tribes were virtually annihilated. By the time the first white traders reached the southeastern African coast in 1824, Shaka was in control of an empire which spanned the entire coast and reached far inland. Shaka accorded the white traders favored treatment, ceded them land, and allowed the building of a trading post at Port Natal. Alert to the trade advantages, curious about their technology and culture, Shaka insured there were no serious conflicts between the Zulu and the Europeans. Assassination By 1828, Shaka was an undisputed despot; but his frequent cruelties and unstable behavior was eroding the loyalties of his people. With the death of his mother in October 1827, Shaka dispatched his royal regiments to force the surrounding tribal chieftains to grieve. Taking advantage of the absence of his loyal troops, in September 1828 his personal bodyguard Mbopha and his half-brothers Dingane and Mhlangana stabbed Shaka to death near the Ikanda at Dukuza. Shaka's body was dumped into an empty grain pit, which was then filled with rocks and mud; the exact site has never been conclusively identified. Judgement of History By the time of his death, Shaka ruled a vast territory in southeastern Africa, was absolute ruler over 250,000 subjects, and could field an army of 40,000 experienced warriors. In the process of amassing his empire, it is estimated that 2 million people had died. Although his kingdom lasted less than 80 years, Shaka nevertheless cast a large shadow over Africa's history. Today, Shaka is revered as the leader who gave birth to the Zulu spirit that allowed them to persevere under apartheid and to the Nationalism that shaped modern South Africa. Factoid Originally produced in apartheid South Africa, the 1986 ten-episode mini-series Shaka Zulu later aired in syndication in Europe and the United States; its popularity sparked a world-wide interest in the life and accomplishments of the first Zulu king. Lines Intro: Mina nging-uShaka wa kwaZulu, ingenzi zama butho.ngokusa ubafana yonawe (I'm Shaka of Zulu, don't try to move,warrior! or I'll destroy you) DeclaresWar: “A gei”kho (none) “ossos vimba” ngisho (I say) nawe (even you) bala !(actually/absolutely/certainly/indeed/really/truly) “Aiveeveh!” (Compare with xml line “None will slow our progress, not even you! Prepare for war!) Attacked: Uwazi (you know it) “palamisei” wakho (your), kuzo (it will) wenze (you do) “wafuwubli” Defeated: Amabutho ami (My warriors), “afulu lei gii, ganti nani ungil way zala pontz” (rest I couldn’t translate, but I am sure about the first part, so the xml line “My warriors have failed, and so I failed them” is the probable meaning) Hate hello: Usho? Wenzani lapha? (You say? What are you doing here?) Hate Lets hearit 01: Khuluma! (Speak!) Hate Lets hearit 02: “ini gei” manje (manje means “now”, and –ni is “what”) Hate Lets hear it 03: Wena futhi! (You also/too!) Hate Yes 01: Kulungile! (Alright!) Hate No 01: Musa ganga! (Don't be impudent!) Hate No 02: Angazwanga (I didn't hear) Neutral Hello: Bayethe! (Hail your Majesty!) Neutral Lets Hear it 01: Kubeka (It puts??) - not sure what it means Neutral Lets Hear it 02: '''Nansi khebe (Here it is a rowboat) - maybe an idiom, not sure '''Neutral Lets Hear it 03: '''Uwuzwa-su (I'm listening) '''Neutral Yes 01: '''Kulungile! (Alright!) '''Neutral Yes 02: Ingabe-na (Share it with us) Neutral Yes 03: Ingavuma (I accept) Neutral No 01: qha! (No!) Neutral No 02: Lutho neze neze (Not a bit) Neutral No 03: Linga chosso izinkukhu! ( try again, chicken!) XD Request: Ungavuma-wuphe dayisa ( lit. you might accept-give it-sell) maybe he trying to say "You might accept this offer" Gallery Shaka_(Civ_5).jpg|Shaka in Civilization V Brave New World promo Shaka.jpg|Promotional picture of Shaka of Zulu Concept Art of Shaka.jpg|Concept Art of Shaka